Star Wars:Gray order
by Jeager-Thor.12
Summary: After his Master's betray, Kelin wants to find justice for himself as well as everyone who suffered because of the Clone Wars. Will he find a way to bring peace to the galaxy or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

„Star Wars; The Gray Order"

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or this story. It was originally posted by Tomoki The Monkey Demon. This will be my adaptation of his unfinished fanfic. He permitted me btw.

In a galaxy far, far away...

„The Light Side and The Dark Side were naturally two parts of The Force. In ancient times, The Force wasn't divided but instead seen as a single being. Those who believed in that were called The Je'daii. The Je'daii saw the Force as three aspects of a whole; the Ashla (light), the Bogan (Dark), and the Bendu (balance). But...that changed. They saw the light as the right path, but some didn't agree with that. That how the first civil war between light siders and Darksiders began. And the rest is history..."

Chapter 1

"Awaken..."

His past was blank to him. Where he came from or who were his parents. As a Jedi, those were things that shouldn't matter to him. The only family he had was the Jedi Order. The attachments were...forbidden, by the Jedi Code. But that didn't stop the human boy, from having those thoughts. He always wonders, how his parents met or if he had any siblings right now.

"Hey, Kelin...?" -Came a soft voice of a young girl. But Kelin Durmic didn't react. So she poked him."Hey! Snap out of it!"

Now, Kelin reacted. He looks to his right and smiled awkwardly at her. The girl who pokes him was from a race known as Togruta. They were known for their colorful skin, montrals, and head tails, along with white pigments. The girl skin was orange with white markings, while her head tails had blue stripes.

"Your food's gonna get cold." -The girl said with a grin. Her name was Ahsoka Tano. One of only two friends he had in the Jedi Order."You can't just space out like that. Especially, if We have a war going on."

"But We're not even on the battlefield, Ahsoka. It's okay to be lost in thought once in a while." -That was Barriss Offee, a female Mirialan.

"Ah...I think Ahsoka is right." -Kelin said while glancing at the food in front of him. It wasn't bad, but it was slowly getting boring. He wished to taste something new, but he wasn't allowed to leave Jedi Temple."I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

"Hey, I'm not mad." -She said with a gentle smile. It made Kelin blush a bit. He knew full well that the code forbids it, but he could help it. To him, she was beautiful. He was hoping that she didn't notice those blushes."I'm just worried about you. You've been doing for a while now." -She added and place her hand on his shoulder. His blush slightly increased.

"Are you alright?" -Barris asked, concern in her blue eyes."Your face is red."

"I'm fine, thanks." -Kelin quickly waved her off.' Keep it cool...Remember your training.'

Training. Something he didn't get a lot since he could remember. For some reason, many Jedi avoided him. Even as a Youngling, his training by other Jedi than Master Yoda was limited. Thankfully, Master Yoda noticed that and gave him extra hours of training. He asked him why other Jedi and Younglings were avoiding him. He said that this a mystery to him as well. The Grand Master did promise to talk with the ones who were avoiding him. But even now, anyone who was near him kept ignoring him. As if he wasn't there. It was even harder when he reached the rank of Padawan. His first master was a council member, Oppo Rancisis. But after a few weeks, he resigns as his master. Then Adi Gallia, but the same thing happened. This time it was just a week. Today, the new Jedi Master assigned to him. But Kelin had no idea who that could be. But now he was ready for another rejection.

"Are you worried about your new Master?" -Ahsoka Tano asked, clear worry in her voice. She couldn't understand why Jedi were acting apathetically to Kelin. He never did anything wrong. Before the gathering, Ahsoka saw how Kelin was lonely and sad. She simply couldn't stand it. After approaching him and talking to him, Young Togruta saw hope in his young greenish eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." -Barriss offered with a smile. But Kelin simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know." -Kelin said without hesitation."I wish my Master was Master Skywalker. I bet you two have been in so many adventures."

"Trust me, it's not easy to Master Skywalker Padawan." -Ahsoka said with a tired sigh."But, he can teach a thing or two."

They all chuckled at that, before sensing a presence behind them. They turn their hand around to his Mace Windu with his hand behind his back.

"M-Master Windu...Is there anything We can do for you?" -Kelin said, trying to hide his amazement. He never saw Master Windu up close like that.

"Are you Padawan, Durmic?" -Windu asked. His voice didn't reveal any emotions. Even his face was neutral. Kelin simply nodded his head."I'll be your new Master from now on. Come with me, We have a mission." -With that, Windu turn around and start walking toward the exit of the cafeteria.

"Well...good luck." -Barriss said with an awkward smile.

"There is no such thing as luck." -Ahsoka said while shaking her head."But...May the Force be with you, Kelin."

"Thanks...I'll need it." -Kelin said before quickly getting and jogging to catch up with Master Windu."So, what our mission about?"

"Master Luminara Unduli is escorting Viceroy Nute Gunray to Coruscant for the trial." -Windu sounded almost unbiased when saying that. But that was probably because of me, Kelin thought."Since He's an important figure in Federation, the rescue mission by the Separatists army is highly possible. Our mission is to make sure that Viceroy won't escape even if the Separatists attack."

"I understand, Master Windu." -Kelin said seriously, but Windu said nothing. At last, they reached the hangar bay and Kelin smiled upon seeing his orange, black and white-colored R4 droid. It was already waiting in the Starfighter."R4, it's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Beep...Beep, Beep." -R4 replied happily, causing Kelin to chuckle. Aside from Ahsoka and Barriss, this little droid was the only other friend.

"I know, buddy." -Kelin as he enters the cockpit of his Red Jedi Starfighter. Windu was narrowing his eyes at Kelin who didn't pay any attention to him. He didn't like it. This...The darkness inside of Kelin. Why Master Yoda kept training him, despite Council disapproval. He told Master Yoda so many times that this was a mistake.

[Earlier. Jedi Council Room]

There were only three Jedi Master in the council room. They were well known in the Order. Jedi Master Windu, Kenobi, and the Grand Master Yoda. Yoda was sitting with Obi-Wan, while Windu was standing in the middle of the room.

"I still believe this is a mistake." -Windu said with crossed arms."I don't think me becoming his Master will solve what lies within him."

"I understand your concern, Master Windu. But I do believe that Kelin can overcome whatever darkness is within him." -Obi-Wan offered as he brings his hand to his chin."Even if He's not aware of it. You had the same concern when Anakin came to the Order."

"Durmic case might be even worse than that of Skywalker." -Windu replied sharply. Obi-Wan averted his gaze."I rather see Skywalker becoming a Jedi Master, rather than believing that Durmic won't become a danger to our Order."

Master Yoda, who was listening closely, but didn't say a thing. He knew about the Darkside in Kelin. But, he didn't understand where it came from. This boy was innocent, never doing anything that was considered, every Jedi in the Order didn't want to make contact with him. He was glad that Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee didn't see any danger in him and became his close friends. He felt sad for the boy. Being treated like could cause a lot of damage to a young mind.

"Innocent boy, he is. Touch be the dark side, he may be." -Yoda finally said."But that doesn't make him a dangerous yet. Treated as an outcast, he is. That can push him to the dark side."

"We can't blame other Jedi for feeling unease around him." -Obi-Wan stated."The Dark Side is...not something that Jedi accept."

"True, that may be." -Yoda agreed."But, the duty of the Jedi to help others is. Even one of our own, if loose they way will."

"I still disagree with him becoming my Padawan." -Windu said firmly. Yoda gave a surprising, stern stare.

"Take him as Padawan, You will." -Yoda said seriously. He wasn't in a mood for discussion, which surprised both Jedi Masters."Train and help him, You will. Help, in escorting The Viceroy you two will."

Windu expression became blank, empty of any emotion. He nodded and bow to the Grand Master. Without saying another word, He turns around and slowly walk toward turbo-lift.

"Master Windu doesn't seem happy about this." -Obi-Wan commented, causing Yoda to sigh.

"Troubling, future of Padawan Kelin is." -Yoda said and Obi-Wan agreed."If Master Windu will resign, like other Jedi Master, a chance could you take him as Padawan?"

Obi-Wan was surprised by this. He never gave a thought about training another Padawan. Anakin was his Padawan not that long ago.

"Perhaps...After all, I did manage to train Anakin and now he's splendid Jedi Knight and General." -Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"'Splendid', a bit loose term is in case of Young Skywalker." -Yoda said humorously. Obi-Wan could help but chuckle to that as well."Hope that Kelin will be accepted by others, I still hold."

Obi-Wan didn't respond to that and simply remain silent.

[Acclamator-class assault ship, Prison block]

It wasn't long before Kelin and Windu reached their destination. After briefing with Master Unduli, who seems surprised to see Kelin, the Jedi Master and Padawan decided to visit Viceroy. They stop in front of the cell to see him sitting peacefully. Master Windu told the guards to leave them and then they enter the cell.

"Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy..." -Windu said calmly with his hands behind his back.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." -Gunray said in surprise.

"You have many secrets." -Windu said as if it was obvious. Kelin paid a lot of focus on what Windu was doing. He always wanted to see how Jedi interrogated someone. Sometimes it was easy because not everyone has a strong mind. It was rare for Jedi to fail unless that person had a strong mind or connection to the force."Like names of your allies and location of their bases, am I right?"

"I-I'm an innocent pawn in all of this!" -Viceroy blurted out. Windu snorted at that.

"If you're a pawn, then who are you protecting?" -Windu asked and Gunray became nervous.

"I don't protect anyone! I don't know anything!" -At that Kelin became a little annoyed.

"Master Windu...Can I try and convince Viceroy to talk?" -Kelin offered. Windu glanced at him and gave a long sigh. He gave a small nod, obviously not expecting anything from Padawan who was barely trained."Thank you, Master." -He and walk to the Viceroy."Okey, Viceroy. Now I need you to calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." -Kelin promised and place his hand on forehead.

Gunray felt a bit uneasy right now. Kelin wanted to try something that Master Yoda once tried to teach. Padawan eyes started to glow in dim purple light. Windu took a step back as his own eyes widen in shock. This darkness in Kelin was now getting more prominent. Instinctively, Windu reaches to his belt where his lightsaber was hanging. As long as he remembers, he was ready to do what had to be done. Even now, he ready to take action and accept any consequences. But as soon as he saw that Viceroy was screaming in pain, Windu force pulled Kelin from Viceroy/

"Master? Why did you stop me?" -Kelin asked confused until he saw Gunray on the floor. He was unconscious and had a black marking on his forehead" I didn't mean to..."

"It doesn't matter! You went overboard." -Windu said harshly."Stay away from the Cell. That's an ORDER. Do you understand me, Padawan Durmic?" -Kelin slowly nodded and quickly left the prison cell.

The Jedi Master gave a long sigh, before examining the unconscious body of Viceroy. He paid a lot of attention to strange black markings on Gunray forehead. They were quite complex and hard to describe. But he could the dark side 'leaking' from Viceroy forehead. This could go on any longer. The Jedi Order has to act now, even if Master Yoda would try to stop it.

Suddenly, the entire ship started to shake before quickly stopping. Windu turns on his communicator.

"Captain! What's happening?!" -Windu demanded.

[...The Separatist ships came out of the Hyperspace! They sent the Vultures and the boarding ships!..]

Outside of the ship, dozen of Vulture droid began their assault on their enemies. Because they appeared out of nowhere, The Republic ship was late to send their ship. This allowed Separatist to launch their boarding ships.

[Hnagar]

Once the boarding ship arrived, the battle started. This battle was short and only one clone remained. He looks at his dead brothers in great sadness. But just then, he heard something behind and quickly turn around. He was grabbed by the throat and lifted. Clone gasped for air and look in horror at the one who was choking him. It was General Grievous!

"Pathetic..." -Grievous said with a snarl. Then he snaps clone's neck. Next to him appeared a small droid."Go and do your job..."

[With Windu]

[...It's Grievous, sir! He's on the ship and is heading toward Prison block!...]

"Where is Master Unduli?" -Windu asked while glancing at Kelin who was looking around worry.

[...General Unduli is heading toward the last known location of General Grievous! She's on the level 23-1c right now!...]

"I'm heading to help her. General Windu, out." -He said and walked out of the cell."We're being attacked by the Separatists. You are to stay and to stop anyone from rescuing Viceroy. Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes, Master." -Kelin stuttered, causing Windu to snarl at him before going for the turbo-lift."Ah, I have a bad feeling about this..."

[With Windu and Clone troopers]

Windu was deflecting blaster bolts with the amethyst lightsaber, while the Clone Troopers were firing their blaster bolts. It wasn't an easy task since more droids were appearing in the corridor. Windu wanted to push forward and reach Master Unduli, but they were push back instead. But then he heard the sound of other lightsaber and saw green and blue lights coming from the other corridor.

"Master Unduli! What's the situation from your side?!" -Mace yelled, blocking every blaster bolt with ease.

"I Lost the track of Grievous!" -Unduli yelled back. Finally, they all were able to push the droids back."The Cameras don't work either, so We don't know where he might be right now."

[With Kelin, Prison Block]

Kelin sense something coming. But it wasn't any Clone Trooper or one of the Jedi Masters. He let the force guide him. He starts walking toward the turbo-lift and as The Captain of Senat Commandos, Faro Argyus saw that he called.

"Padawan Durmic? Why are you leaving your post? The attack hasn't ended yet."

"Someone or something is coming. Prepare yourself." -Kelin said as he stopped. His eyes widen."Above us!"

As Kelin said that, the Ceiling collapsed above one of the Clone Troopers. Then Grievous jump down and crush the Clone who screamed in agony. Kelin quickly pick and activated his blue bladed lightsaber and assumed the Third defensive lightsaber form.

"A mere Padawan?!" -Grievous hissed and activated a single green lightsaber."Who thought of putting a Padawan in charge of prison block?"

Kelin didn't respond and tried to remain calm, but the sight of Grevious was scaring him. His grip around tightens, as Grievous march toward with laugh. The Clone Troopers were trying to blast him, but he cut them down within seconds. Finally, the lightsaber wielders clash their blade, with Kelin struggling to stand.

[Witn Windu and Unduli]

"That's the last of them." -Unduli said with a sigh while glancing at the pile of droids."We should go before-" -Luminara was cut as suddenly explosion was heard."What was that?!"

"Seems like Grievous doesn't want any loose ends." -Windu concluded. Then he heard his comlink beeping.

[...Master Windu...Agh!...Grievous is in the Prison block!...AH!...I need help!...]

"Blast...We need to get to the prison block." -Unduli said seriously. But Windu raised his hand. He gave her a look that said it all. Upon realizing what Windu meant, Unduli simply nodded. She didn't like the idea of her Padawan being near Durmic. This has gone for long enough. It was time to end this."I'll head to the hangar with the remaining Clones and evacuate."

"I'll try and stop Grievous." -Windu said and they both nodded to each other.

[With Kelin.]

Kelin was trying to hold his ground against the powerful swing of mechanical monster. He had to utilize two forms of lightsaber combat; Soresu and Ataru. But it was hard to use Ataru un such a small place. But he had to try and buy some time for Master Windu and Master Unduli to arrive.

"I wasted enough time with you, Jedi Scum!" -Grievous shouted as he kicks Kelin, sending him flying to the wall. Without a thought, Grievous went for the cell that holding still unconscious body of the Viceroy.

"Not so fast..." -Came voice of Windu, as he walks out of the turbo-lift. Kelin already stood up and walk to Windu as they both ignited their lightsabers.

"Ah! Master Windu!" -Grievous said with glee."Your lightsaber will be a fine addition to my growing collection."

"Your reign end here..." -Windu said while pointing his lightsaber at Grievous. Suddenly, two Super Droids jump from the same hole in the ceiling that Grievous used."What the...?"

"The Viceroy, while I will deal with the Jedi." -He ordered and droids quickly disable the force field of the prison cell.

The two Jedi quickly rush to stop them by they were stopped by Grievous. They lock their blades together. As soon as they went on the offensive, it was obvious that the Jedi Master and Padawan were horribly out of synch. Grievous saw that and used that to his advantage. Windu was mad at the clumsy movements of Durmic, who was trying to match the Jedi Master speed and skills. And that causes them to bump to each other.

This wasn't the fight Grievous was hoping for. For someone who one of the strongest Jedi in the Order, Windu was somewhat disappointing. Possibly by his clumsy student. He was tired and it was about time to leave the exploding ship. The droids already felt with Viceroy, there was no point in dragging this. He deactivated one of his lightsabers and grabbed Kelin by the head. And throw at the wall again. He quickly locks his remaining lightsaber blade with Windu amethyst blade. Grievous grab new lightsaber from the belt ignited it and tried to cut Windu in half. But the Jedi Master sensed that and pull himself back. Sadly the lightsaber tip grazed his stomach, causing Windu to wince in pain.

"I hope you won't be a disappointment next time!" -Grievous said as he pulls back and jumps to the hole in the ceiling.

"Master! Are you alright?!" -Kelin worriedly rush to the wounded Jedi Master.

"I'll live, but We need to get to the hangar. NOW." -Jedi General commended and Kelin nodded.

[Hangar]

There were fire and smoke everywhere. Kelin could barely see anything. But then he saw his Jedi Starfighter and R4 waiting for him.

"There! I see our starfighters!" -Kelin said with a smile. But suddenly an agonizing pain went through his shoulder. He felt something extremely hot. He drops to his knees and screamed. He tried to grab his shoulder, but it wasn't there anymore. He behind looks in horror as he saw amethyst blade deactivating. Then he looks at the blank face of Mace Windu. His eyes cold as ice."M-Master...why?"

"Don't call me that..." -Windu said coldly."I'm not your Master and you're no Jedi. You're an abomination of the Dark Side. You are a danger to the Jedi Order and everything around you." -He paused while shaking his head."We let you live long enough. You'll die here with this ship..."

Kelin couldn't believe what he was hearing. An abomination? Dark Side? Danger to the Jedi Order? What did that mean? Why him? Why did he have to suffer like this? What did he do to deserve this? Tears stream down Kelin cheeks as his train of thought continue.

Windu saw that now Durmic was truly lost. He also notices that Kelin lightsaber fell from his belt. He force pull it to himself and gave one last glance to Kelin."You don't need it anymore. It'll serve me as a reminder...of You. Of how twisting and evil dark side can be."

And with that, Windu left his 'Padawan'. Kelin was now crying loudly. He could understand what was going anymore. Pain, suffering, and anger. That's what leads to the dark side. But he still couldn't feel it, there was nothing but sadness and emptiness. What did he do? Was he using the dark side without knowing it? Was that the reason why everyone hated him? Everyone...? No, not everyone. Master Yoda didn't hate him. He was helping him. And Barriss too, he was his best friend. Ahsoka...Ahsoka was his first actual friend. The only other youngling that reaches out to him with a kind warm smile. Her smile was what saved him from loneliness. He...He loved her for that. That love made him keep going. His love for her was the reason why he didn't give up on becoming a Jedi.

"Ahsoka..." -He mutters. Kelin lifts his head, the ship was still intact. Something was beeping next to him. It was R4 who was right next to him. The droid was trying to save him."R4...thank you. We have to leave."

Kelin uses the force to try and numb his pain, which worked partially. R4 help him to reach the starfighter. Once inside R4 took the control of the ship. Slowly, Kelin was losing his consciousness.

"R4...please...Take us somewhere far...somewhere save..." -Kelin said as his eyes were closing."Somewhere...anywhere..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"New Goal"

[Jedi Temple, Coruscant.]

At last, Ahsoka returned to the Jedi Temple. Her last mission with Master Skywalker was...not pleasant. Let just say that she had to take a long bath to wash off the terrible smell. Young Togruta girl was still fuming, while her Master was walking behind her.

"Ahsoka, are you still mad after what happened on Onderon?" -Anakin asked as Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"No, Master. Why would I be mad?" -Ahsoka asked, still mad after what occurred on Onderon.

After a long silence and marching to the turbo-lift, the Jedi Knight and Jedi Padawan made theirs to the Council Room. As the doors slide open, Ahsoka was surprised to see Barriss with Master Yoda being alone in the whole Room. What was more shocking, were the tears coming from Barriss eyes. She never saw her best friend crying before.

"Master Yoda." -Anakin greeted with a respectful bow."Our mission was successful and We came to give the report."

"Glad, I am." -Yoda said in a sad tone. Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised to hear this."But, leave you must. Something to inform your Padawan about, I have."

Anakin frown at that, bud said nothing. He simply bowed and left the Council Room. Ahsoka became nervous and her heart starts beating faster.

"M-Master Yoda, did s-something happened?" -She was surprised at herself stuttering. Why was she so scared. As a Jedi, she shouldn't be scared.

"Sad news, I have..." -Yoda said that with small difficulty. But he musters the strength to look her in the eyes."Kelin...is dead."

Upon hearing, Ahsoka froze. She stared at now very concern Yoda, who wanted to reach her with his small hand. But the Young Togruta was cut from outside world right now. She was going through all possible emotions as tears streamed from her eyes. His smile. His voice. Him caring about her whenever she was sad or stressed. Everyone memory runs through her head, as her knees buckled and hit the floor. Deep down she knew what Kelin felt for her. She knew it was wrong for the Jedi to fell in love, but...she also felt something more for Kelin. Ahsoka knew it was wrong, but she could help it.

As Yoda and Barriss reached her and embrace her, Ahsoka heart...broke. She started sobbing, quietly at first. But soon it turns to loud and agonizing crying. Anakin heard Ahsoka crying and wanted to come in, but he knew that wouldn't help. Hearing Ahsoka crying like that made him sit down. His back turns to the closed doors of the Council Room.

[Elsewhere.]

_[...I find your lack of faith disturbing...]_

_[...The Force will be with you. Always...]_

_[...Do. Or do not. There is no try...]_

_[...I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me...]_

_[...Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you...]_

_[...What do you wish to hear? That I once believed in the code of the Jedi? That I felt the call of the Sith, that perhaps, once, I held the galaxy by its throat? That for every good work that I did, I brought equal harm upon the galaxy? That perhaps what the greatest of the Sith Lords knew of evil, they learned from me?...]_

_[...What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?...]_

_[...The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural...]_

_[...I'm one with the Force. The Force is with me...]_

"Aaaaarrrrgghh!" -Kelin woke up with a scream. His head was on fire and body felt numb. He was trying to look around, but his vision was blurred. Then heard the beeping of his droid friend."R4? Is that you? Where are We?! Why is everything so bright?!" -R4 was beeping quickly, causing Kelin to groan."You're talking too fast! Slow down, please."

R4 beep in apology and start to explain the situation. Right now there were in an abandoned factory on Telos. It was Situated on the strategically important Hydian Way hyperplane, on the edge of Galactic Republic-controlled space, the Telosian military and economic power bases were considered vital to the survival of the Republic back on the old days. Right now it was neutral in the Clone Wars. Due to the wars, the Restoration project was left behind in favor of building a giant space station around the planet. R4 used one of the openings to slip into the planet and hide on it.

"You're lucky to find this place." -Kelin said as he got up. The Old medical droid finished checking if the new arm was functioning right. It wasn't state of art, but it still works."What's more surprising is the fact that this place is operational. I mean, look at this place." -This factory was partially in ruins due to the lack of repairs and regular checks. It was dusty and covered in cobwebs."Anyway, how long I was out?" -R4 let out few beeps."Four days?! No wonder my body feels so numb."

R4 let our series of beeps which confused Kelin. Slowly, Kelin put his feet on the floor and lift himself. His legs were shaking, but R4 rolled to him and help him stay on his feet. He carefully makes a few steps to wake up his legs. After a few minutes, Durmic could walk without his droid help.

"Okay...I think I'm good now." -Kelin said as he starts to follow his trusty droid."Show me this...Amazing discovery of yours."

After few minutes of walking in semi-light corridors, the duo arrived at the small open balcony. Kelin eyes widen upon seeing a massive battalion of droids behind the glass wall. He recognizes them as old HK units from the Old Republic Era. In stories about Revan, Durmic heard about droid called HK-47. This assassination droid was created by the Reven himself. The droids in front of him were the same, but silver in coloring with a bit of rust on their bodies. He also that there were versions with gold and black coloring. Though in a smaller number.

"Fine...You win." -Kelin said and R4 beeped happily."But, why? Why did Force bring us here?"

R4 looks at Kelin and beep in confusion. Kelin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know that You're piloting the ship, but why did you bring us here?" -Kelin asks and R4 simply beeps."Okay, that makes sense. But still...Never mind. I...will go and find some room to meditate. Okay?" -For a second, Kelin simply forgot what happened four days ago. Master Yoda told him to meditate whenever something is troubling him. This was a good moment to do that.

After leaving the balcony, Kelin found a staff room. There was an eerie silence. Some time ago, this place full of people. And now empty. With a sigh, Kelin enters the room and sat cross leg in the middle. Taking a few deep breaths, the former Jedi Padawan quickly enter into the meditation state.

[Within Kelin mindspace]

Two figures. Vastly different from each other. One, wearing a brown tunic and green robes. Other, all black with metal plates. Their faces similar, yet opposite. They had a lightsaber in their hands. Then two weapons ignited. Green and Crimson. The look on their face said one thing. Only one of them will walk out of here.

With determination on one face, while madness on others, the two charge at each other. Both swing their lightsabers and lock them together, creating a massive spark. From there, they try to outpace another. But it's difficult, especially since they're the same. With the same skills and speed in lightsaber combat. As the personal battle was progressing, there was someone else with them.

It was Kelin, but much younger. He was around 3 years old and in front of him were lying two scorched bodies. Kelin was on his knees and was staring at them with tears in his eyes. His eyes never blinking, not even once. But something was wrong, even more than the sight of two burned bodies. Someone...or something was standing behind. Creeping on him. Young Kelin blinks and turns his head slightly to see what was behind him. Standing there was a tall figure in black robes and cape. He was wearing a white skeletal mask to hide his sunken blackface.

"Who...or rather what are you?" -Kelin asked and the tall figure was simply hissing in a strange language. But for some reason, he was able to understand it."You...You're the reason why everyone was avoiding me and wanted me gone. Let me guess...You did this through me to my parents? You consume their life force to grow stronger? -Kelin stood up and turn around to face The Entity. Without another word, The Entity grabs Kelin throat and lift his small body and holds it so they can see face to face."You have caused misery throughout my entire life! And now you want to take over my body?! Well, that's not going to happen!" -With that Kelin turn into his true form and grab Entity head. He started to focus as his eyes glow in bright purple light.

The Entity mask starts to crack, as Kelin has a difficult time taking another breath. If won't end this now then The Entity will take over him. With a battle cry and all his remaining strength, Kelin crushed Entity head, dispersing its form into black dust. He knew that this Entity wasn't fully destroyed. But for now he was able to subdue it and its power was his to use. Taking a deep breath, Kelin to the Jedi and Sith still fighting. Now that he got a better look at them, Kelin was surprised that they look just like him but much older. With a firm nod, Kelin sends a powerful Force wave toward them. That wave broke their lightsaber lock and cause them to look at Kelin in surprise.

"Finally...Took you long enough to snap out, brat." -Sith said with a cocky grin."Are you ready to embrace the Dark Side of the Force inside you?"

"No! Don't listen to him. He's trying to manipulate you." -Jedi pleaded."The Dark Side is an easy way out. There is no such thing as an easy way! Remember Master Yoda lessons!"

"Just shut up..." -Kelin said in a low tone, much to the surprise of his counterparts."You have no idea what are you even talking about."

"What do you mean, brat?" -Sith asked, narrowing his eyes at his younger self.

"Both of you unbalanced the Force itself!" -Kelin declared."The Sith follow the dark side for their selfish benefits. While the Jedi feared the Dark Side and did everything to destroy any trace of it. But that's what the Force was meant to be. Not to be split, but to be One. Dark Side. Light Side. It doesn't matter. There is only the Force. The balance. And You have ruined it."

"Indeed, the Force is in unbalance, but it's not the Jedi fault." -Jedi said, shaking head.

"Say what you want...But I'm no Jedi." -Kelin said as he stretches his arm forward to the Sith and the Jedi. Both couldn't move and were pulled toward Kelin. They wanted to stop him, but Kelin resolve was too strong. Finally, former Jedi grab them by their throats and look at them with firm eyes."It's time to unite the Light and the Dark. There will be a balance at last."

Before they could protest, their bodies started to glow. One in blue color, while the other is Red. Then the bodies of Sith and Jedi turn into kyber crystals. Kelin then put his hands together and squeeze them. After a few deep breaths, Durmic revealed a single silver kyber crystal in his palm. He smiled, before letting the crystal go. But instead of hitting the ground, it levitated for a second and then flew up and then stopped. Suddenly it started to glow, lighting the dark area around Kelin.

[Staff Room]

Kelin slowly opens his eyes to reveal a change in them. They were still green, but tints of silver in them. To his surprise, he was a short cylinder floating right in front of it. It was a shoto lightsaber. A gift from Master Yoda, for his hard work on their extra training sessions. Kelin smiled and grab the hilt of a lightsaber. Expecting a Green Blade to come out, He was surprised to see a Silver Blade instead. After getting back on his feet, he deactivated his lightsaber and clip it back on his belt.

Standing up, Kelin left the Staff Room with confidence in his eyes. He saw R4 waiting for him. After a few beeps from his droid, Kelin smiled sadly. Then he quickly shut down R4. He couldn't let R4 about his plan without making sure he wouldn't betray him. After all, R4 was still a Republic droid. If there's a threat to the Republic, the droid would send some kind of message. After a few tweaks and reprogramming, Kelin reactivated R4.

After being reactivated, R4 look around and beep in confusion.

"Oh? Don't worry, nothing happened." -Kelin assures."Tell me...would follow me, regardless of what I do?" -At that R4 beep positively which make former Jedi smile."You have managed to activate that old medical droid, can you do me a favor? Activate all HK units and tell them to start putting this place back to shape. We're preparing for a War..." -R4 let out few beeps before turning away and rolling down the corridor.

Kelin looks at his droid with a smile. Then he starts walking toward the hangar where his ship was resting. Upon reaching the hangar, Kelin saw his ship. He could see that the extent of damage was minimal. He enters the cockpit and turns on the engines. After this meditation, Kelin felt a presence on this planet. A strong presence. He needed to check it out to see if this was a possible ally...or threat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harsh beginning"

Upon entering the snowy region of the planet, Kelin was surprised to see a large structure with four towers around it. He makes a small circle before landing on the structure. Upon leaving his ship, former Jedi saw something small on the structure. It looks like some kind of entry. He walks to it and saw that the door is completely is frozen. He unclips his lightsaber and activated it. Plunging his lightsaber into the edge of the door and cut the hole in them. He took a few steps back and use the force to pull the cut metal to himself and gently put on the snowy ground. He peeks through the hole to see a shaft going down. Kelin saw a small light coming from the end of the shaft.

Without thinking twice, Kelin jumps down and use the Force to slow his descent. Once on the ground, he pushes the turbo-lift doors to the side. Then a surprise came to him. He did all of that without any fear. Before he would be afraid of doing something like that. Kelin wasn't very fond of heights. But now, he felt like a new man. Maybe confronting his inner dark side helped him in more ways then he thought. Although this probably won't be the last time, he'll have to confront it.

The other surprise was that this place was clean. As if it was in use. But it was sort of empty at the same time. The presence was still here. Whoever this person was, he or she was strong in the force. Eventually, He finds a large room with four stone pillars. Kelin quickly notices two figures in the room. An old woman lying down on a mattress. She had white hair and her skin his sickly pale. Next to her was sitting a girl, who could be a bit older than him. Her hair was short and while her skin was pale, she didn't look sick. She was wearing light white armor and green robes.

Upon hearing durasteel door slide open, the Girl turns her head toward them. Seeing Kelin in the entry, she got up and charge at him. She summons a cylinder object from the nearest table to the palm of her hand. She presses the button to reveal a purely white blade. Kelin quickly takes his lightsaber and activates it just in time to block her white blade with his Silver blade. Former Jedi was struggling to stand, as the girl in front of him had more physical strength.

"I'm not your enemy!" -Kelin said while trying to stay on his feet."I don't want to fight you!"

"Am I suppose to believe you?" -She asks, snarling at him."You had broken into our home! Don't expect me to believe you just like that."

"Mira..." -Came a weak voice. For a second, the girl who's name was Mira, stop and quickly glance at the elderly woman. Using the Force, Mira Force Push Kelin out of the room into the corridor. She turns around and rushes to the Old Woman side."There was no need for that...He's not here...to hurt us."

"Grandmother...You can be sure of that!" -She said while glancing at Kelin who got up on his feet. He decided to keep his distance and try not to provoke the protective girl."The Force is strong with him. He's trying to act innocent, and when you least know it..."

"Have you forgotten...Who taught you to trust in the Force?" -Weak Woman asks and Mira briefly looks at her Grandmother."Search your feelings...You know that I'm right..."

Mira looks at Kelin tries to search any evil intentions through the Force. But there was none. Instead, there was something in him. Something dark, but he did not seem evil. Quite the opposite. He seems to be worried. About her Grandmother. Why? It's not like he knows her.

"Could you tell him to come closer?" -Mira's Grandmother asks. Her granddaughter hesitantly nods.

"You can come closer..." -Mira informs. Her lightsaber deactivated, but still in her hand."But I still don't trust you."

"I don't blame you." -Kelin said as he clips his lightsaber back on his belt. Then He walks to the Sick Woman. Her granddaughter staying close, a bit too close."It's nice to meet you. My name is Kelin Durmic."

"It's nice to meet you as well...My name is Esoli." -She said with a weak smile."Forgive my Granddaughter. She's...very protective of me as of late. You can see why..."

"It's fine. I'm the one to blame." -Kelin said with a sheepish smile."I did break into your home. Please, forgive me."

"You're a kind boy...Hard to believe that You're the Wound in the Force." -Esoli said. Kelin and Mira raise their eyebrows in confusion."Ah...You don't know what I'm saying..."

"No, not even the faintness." -Kelin admits and Mira agrees with a nod.

"Then...allow me to explain." -Esoli said, before taking deep long breath."A wound in the Force, also known as a hole in the Force, is a type of catastrophic disturbance in the Force; it's a weakness in the fabric of the Force, caused by a traumatic event."

"But can He be wound in the Force?" -Mira asks, crossing her arms.

"It could also form within individuals such as our ancestor friend, Meetra Surik or Darth Nihilus." -Upon hearing name Nihilus, Kelin takes a step back."Ah...Yes, I can see it now. Part of his soul must be inside of You...But, You managed to subdue it. Believe me...this won't be the last time You'll face him."

"I'm not sure if I'll be lucky next time." -Keli said, causing the old woman to chuckle.

"There is no such thing as luck...There is only the Force." -Esoli said with a tired smile."I...I don't have much time...left. Tell me...what's your goal?"

"There was too much suffering in the galaxy." -Kelin states and both woman nod. They could it even from here."The Force is unbalanced right. The Jedi Order is as much responsible as the Sith. They lost their way a long time ago. I can see it now...I want to bring that balance back. However, I can. There might be no other way than to go on a war with them."

"War is not the answer, boy." -Esoli said seriously.

"I'm afraid the Republic or Federation won't see it any other way." -Kelin explains, causing Esoli to sigh. He was right. In a time of war, anything can be considered as an act of War. Especially if both sided are blinded by their righteousness."I plan to cripple both armies and cut their funds. This will force to sign a peace treaty. Then, I can focus on dealing with both the Jedi and the Sith. But to do that, I need allies."

"This could work...But, You need to prepare yourself." -Esoli said."You're not strong enough. Mira...as my last request, I want you to help Kelin in his goal...He needs training. You know what I mean."

"...Yes, Grandmother." -Mira said sadly. She didn't trust Kelin yet, but if her grandmother said he's to be trusted, then she had no reason to be hostile toward him."I'll help in any way I can..."

"Kelin...use this temple and it's knowledge to prepare for what is to come." -Esoli voice was growing weaker with each word."Mira...I'm so proud of you...I'm glad that I was able to raise you..." -Mira's eyes became moist upon hearing this."Don't cry...I'll is one with the Force...So, I'll with whenever you are..." -With her last words, Esoli body vanish. Leaving behind only her clothes.

Kelin and Mira look in surprise and confusion at the now-empty bed. Then they look at each other. Mira quickly wipes her tears away and takes a few deep breaths.

"Could You...wait outside for a bit?" -This time her tone was softer and not hostile. Kelin looks at her sadly and simply nods. He leaves, closing the durasteel doors and giving Mira a few minutes for herself. After a few minutes, the doors slide open and Mira walks out of the room. With only just a glimpse, Kelin saw that Esoli bed, as well as her clothes, were gone. Mira looks at him her puffy eyes and said."I'll train you in lightsaber combat. In the style of my ancestors. The Echani. And I'll also show You the Knowledge my Grandmother was able to gather over the years."

"Thank you...I'm truly sorry for your loss." -Kelin said and he receives a small sad smile from Mira.

"It's okay. I should apologize to you." -Mira admits."It was wrong of me to attack you like this. Please, forgive me."

"I guess We're both even now." -Kelin said and Mira nods."So...this is a Temple? Who created it?"

"One of the Jedi High Council members, back in the old Republic." -Mira explains."I believe her name was Atris. It was right after the Jedi Civil War."

"I see...Would you mind giving me a small tour?" -Kelin asks.

"Of course. This place is as much yours as it is mine now." -Mira replies with a nod."But let me ask you a question. How are you going to fight the Republic and Federation? I don't think the two us is enough."

"That's already covered." -Kelin said with a confident smile."There an old factory on his planet. There's a bunch of HK units that are still in good shape. The factory is being fixed as we speak."

"Okay, you did surprise me." -Mira admits."Well, I can't wait to see those droids."

"Well...I have a ship, but it's for one person." -Kelin explains and Mira shrugs it.

"Don't worry, I have a ship in the hangar." -At that Kelin chuckles.

"I wish I knew that." -He said with a weak smile."So...Shall We start the tour?"

[Coruscant. Jedi Council Chamber.]

Anakin Skywalker was deep thoughts as the Council was in session. He was awaiting new orders, but he was alone. For the past few days, his Padawan wasn't leaving her room. Even her friend, Barriss wasn't able to get her out. He went to check on her, but she wasn't replying. It's she fell into some kind of depression. He knew that she lost a friend. To him it something they could relate to. He wasn't in the right place after the loss of his mother. But it wasn't that bad. Although, if he had lost Padme like that...Then he'd be in the same situation. Falling into depression and possibly leaving the Order. But of course, he would not let that happen.

"Master Skywalker?" -Came a calm voice of Mace Windu. For some reason, He seems a lot calmer after the death of his former Padawan. He didn't even come to the funeral, which was surprising to Young Skywalker."Where is Padawan Tano? Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry, Master Windu. She...doesn't feel well." -Anakin said, catching Windu attention."She's been in her room for a couple of days."

"Troubling it is..." -Yoda said with a sigh."Talk to her, I shall..."

"I would appreciate it, Master Yoda." -Anakin said, bowing before him."I don't know how to get to her these days."

"In the meantime, You'll join me on a mission on Dantooine." -Windu said and Anakin nods.

[Living quarters]

With his slow pace, it takes Yoda a long time to reach Ahsoka room. He knocks on the door with his wooden cane.

"Ahsoka, in there, I know you are." -Yoda said. After waiting for a few seconds, he heard footsteps. Then the door slide to the side."Ahsoka..."

Ahsoka eyes were sunken as if the girl didn't sleep for a few days. They were so red from crying. She looks as she didn't eat anything at all. The smell coming from also indicated a lack of a bath. Overall, Ahsoka looks miserable.

"Master Yoda...Is everything okay?" -Ahsoka asks, her voice low and dull.

"To check on you, I came." -Yoda said with concern in his eyes.

"As you can see, I'm fine." -She said firmly. Ahsoka was in no mood right now. Not even for Master Yoda.

"Fine, you are not." -Yoda said seriously. Ahsoka looks away, not wanting to look into his eyes."Go with me, You will." -When he said that, Barriss came into to view. Upon seeing her friend, Barriss rush to them.

"Ahsoka...How are you feeling?" -She carefully asks. Last time that she saw her, Ahsoka just ignored her.

"Barriss, help Ahsoka take a bath, will you?" -Yoda asks, surprising Barriss for a second. Then she felt the smell from Ahsoka."Once done, bring her to my meditating chamber, You will."

"Yes, Master Yoda." -Barriss said and then bow to him. She gently grabs Ahsoka hand and looks her in the eyes. Ahsoka gave a short sigh and reluctantly started to walk with her friend.

_[...Ahsoka...]_

Ahsoka stops, turning her head around. For a second, she thought it was Kelin. But instead, it was Master Yoda, who was still standing in front of her Room. She needed help, badly. She pushes Barriss to the side and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Barriss looks at Yoda with confusion, but the old Master only sighs.

[Telos. HK Factory]

Kelin was pulled out of his trance. Taking a few deep breaths, He looks around himself to see that a hangar. After a few days, this place looks a lot better then it did when he came here for the first time. He smiles upon seeing a Dynamic-class freighter.

It roughly resembled Aurebesh sigil minus the inward curves at the ends of the outer prongs, with the center prong flush with them, and with a concave curve to the vertical line. Visualizing the open side as the bow, the ship's mass filled out the stern to the shape's midpoint and left only a small prong on the starboard side. The starboard mass contained a deployable turret that would extend from the ship's ventral side, and on the port and starboard sides were two more turret emplacements. The ship was painted primarily white with the three prongs accented in red on the bow, as well as the dorsal and ventral sides. Towards the stern, on both the latter two sides, there were concave red stripes that curved parallel to the ship's stern from the center prong to the outer two, originating from the outward sides of two cylindrical engines, which met the center prong at its base and extended outward to port and starboard. This formed a symmetrical acute angle across the dorsal side on the longitudinal axis, with legs that met the rear curve. All along the outward-facing sides of these engines was another red stripe.

Kelin couldn't believe that this ship once belonged to Revan. It was legendary Ebon Hawk. The fact that it was still in use was astonishing.

"Will you stop gawking at Ebon Hawk?" -Mira asks with clear annoyance."I get it. Legendary ship and all. But if You're serious about your 'mission' then you have to stay focus. There is still some work to be done here."

"I know. I'm sorry about that." -He apologizes. Kelin gets up on his feet and looks at Mira."It's just...so many things happen in such a short amount of time. There are a lot of thoughts going in my head right now. Master Yoda told that it's good to meditate in these situations."

"I understand...Sorry about that." -Mira said."Maybe I'll do it later too. We gotta do something about those HK droids. Their lust for the kill...isn't normal."

"Yeah...I and R4 will have to fix that." -Kelin said with a sheepish smile. Then, the first HK that greeted them. HK-55 walks toward them."Aw, here we go again."

"Query: Master, When will We get a chance to kill some Meatbags?"

"Like I said before...I don't know." -Kelin replies, annoyance in his voice. At first, he loved the idea of having a personal HK droid. Which is why he marks him with a red stripe going down from his head to his 'nose'."But! We're going to the Citadel. And maybe, just MAYBE...Someone might try to shoot us."

"Request: Can I get a blaster rifle?"

"If We get some credits." -Kelin said while shaking his head."For now, take whatever weapon is in this place."

"So...We'll finally make some credits. But I wonder..." -Mira trails off."They might think We're Jedi. Since Telos is neutral and doesn't want to be part of the Republic...Don't You think it'll be hard to make credits there?"

"So, We'll just have to convince them that We're not with the Jedi." -Kelin said with shrug. Mira rolls her eyes at the boy antics."Besides, We won't find out if We won't go there."

"Well...Let's go then." -Mira said somewhat unsure.


	4. Chapter 4

„Chapter 4"

„New Allies"

[Citadel. Telos.]

Upon reaching the Citadel, the Ebon Hawk crew looks for the nearest docking bay. After fiding it, the ship gently lands on the floor of a small hangar. After some formalities, The Crew begins to leave the Docking Bay.

"So...Where are We going first?" -Mira asks, as they put their hoods on.

"Well...I was thinking about a cantina." -Kelin said, smiling and looking around. It's his first time walking around, free from the Jedi Order control.

"Query:Master, Why would You bother to go to a place with worthless Meatbags?"

"I hate to agree with him, but the Droid is right." -Mira agrees, getting a glance from the murderous droid."Usually, You find all sort of scums in cantinas."

"True, but sometimes You might find new friends." -Kelin said with grin."I always wanted to try pay games like Pazaak. We need some credits, so let's try and see what happens."

"I have a bad feelings about this." -Mira said with sigh. Why her Grandmother had to pick him of all people.

[Entertainment Module 081. Local Cantina.]

"You're cheating, Human!" -An angry male Trandoshan. He was messing with them. No newbie would be able to win 12,000 credits on their first try.

"He's right! Stop this!" -Rodian snaps, while throwing his cards away.

"Easy...I'm not your enemy." -Kelin said with a smile coming from under his hood."It's just a beginner lucks."

"Yeah...sure. Get off, before You'll be found dead in garbage container." -Trandoshan said in serious tone. Kelin notices that he's reaching for a blaster on his hip.

"Okay..I think I'm done for today." -Kelin raises his hands in defeat. Then he takes off and heads to the bar. He takes a seat next to Mira who was drinking glass of water."That wasn't too bad..."

"Well, how much did you make?" -Mira asks, glancing at Kelin who was fondling the bag of credits.

"About 12,000 credits...Not bad for the first time." -Kelin replies with smile. Mira shakes her head.

"It's still not enough to buy a Navy." -Mira remarks, making Kelin sigh.

"It's a start. Like everything, there's a beginning." -Kelin explains. Suddenly a Bartender gave him a drink."Sorry, I didn't order that."

"No, you did not. But that guy over there did." -Duros bartender said, while pointing at the corner of the Cantina. In the corner, there was sitting a young man. It seem like he was the same age as him. He was wearing a black and gray bounty hunter mask and light armor."He wants You to sit with him."

"I wouldn't go if I were you." -Mira whispers, her tone serious as ever."Sounds like a trap."

"Maybe. But I don't think he'll give up on trying to talk with me." -Kelin said, handing Mira bag of credits."Keep them safe. I'll see what He wants."

Taking the drink with him, Kelin calmly walks to Stranger. The Stranger was carefully observing Former Jedi as he sits before him.

"Well...I don't think I know you." -Kelin said, making the Stranger chuckle.

"True. I have an advice." -Stranger said, while glancing at the table that Kelin was playing Paazak."Don't cheat cheaters...Jedi."

"I am no Jedi..." -Kelin said seriously. The air around them becoming colder, as they continue to speak."I don't know what are you talking about."

"You don't have to lie." -Stranger said with the wave of his hand."I'm just surprise to see one who is gambling."

"Like I said...I'm not a Jedi." -Kelin repeats himself again."What do you want?"

"Since, You're not a Jedi...Then You'll find no trouble in helping me." -Stranger said, getting Kelin attention."I want revenge...Revenge against a Jedi, who killed my father."

"What's his name?" -Kelin ask with sigh.

He really couldn't even think about killing any Jedi right now. As not all of them were at fault. Like Younglings or Padawans, they were simply brainwashed by the Masters of the Order. There was still hope for them. To see the truth. To see that the Jedi lost their way. But he needs time. Time to prepare himself, as he was barely trained. He needs to learn all aspects of the Force, both light side as well as the dark side.

"Mace Windu..." -Stranger said and froze upon looking at Kelin face.

Drink in Kelin hand cracks so loudly that everything seem to pause. Even the music in the Cantina suddenly stops. Everyone was glancing at Kelin and Stranger in bounty hunter mask. But they all stop glancing at Kelin, who turn his gaze to them. His eyes glowing faintly in purple.

Stranger coughs, snapping out the former Jedi. Mira looks with concern at Kelin. Even she felt uneasy, seeing that whatever the Stranger said caused such a reaction. She was ready to jump in if something bad were to happen.

"I see that He's a sore object to you as well?" -Stranger asks and Kelin simply nods."Then...I have an offer. Help me kill him...And I'll pay you hadsomely."

"You don't have to pay me for that...He'll get what coming to him." -Kelin said with disgust. Just the thought of the bastard made him sick. He actually didn't want to kill him. Just to teach him what it's like to feel your whole life collapsing on you. That no matter how good you want to be, or what your intentions are...None them matters at the end."I just want to...show him the errors of the Jedi Order."

"I see...But where is the catch?" -Strangers asks.

"Sorry, but I don't think You introduce yourself before." -Kelin said, crossing his arms.

"Apologizes...Where are my manners." -Stranger said, while taking his mask off. A surprise came to Kelin face. It was the same face as the Clone Troopers had."My name is Boba Fett...And You?"

"Kelin Durmic...Nice to meet you as well." -Kelin introduce himself, while shaking Boba's hand.

"I ask again, what's the catch?" -Boba ask and Kelin smiles.

"I need friends, or allies if you will." -Kelin explains. Boba raises his eyebrow.

"To what exactly?" -Boba ask curiously.

"I know this will sound crazy, but...I'm tired of this war." -Kelin admits with sad sigh."Which is why I'm planning on to cripple Republic as well as Seperatist armies. Also their funds, so they won't be able to afford to continue this war..."

"Yeah...That does sound crazy." -Boba agrees and quickly gets up."Sorry, but I'm not gonna do something so stupid and reckless. Do you even have army or ships?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't say anything like that if I was at least partially prepared." -Kelin said with grin."Besides, don't you want that too?"

"Why would I want?" -Boba ask, taking a seat once again.

"Think about for a second. You're a son of infamous Jango Fett, right?" -He asks and Boba nods."Tell...how did he die?"

"By Windu. Back on Geonosis." -Boba replies, still bitter after what happened.

"Right. If you think about it both Sides fault." -Kelin said, making Boba listen more closely."If it wasn't for the Jedi, who serve Republic, Your father would be still alive. If the Seperatist didn't hire your father, he'd still be alive. Now, his DNA is being use to make army of slaves for the Republic."

Those words seem to strike a nerve in Boba. He didn't like the idea that his father was being used even now. It was shameful, especially for a Mandalorian.

"You might be right...But that doesn't mean I'm going to risk my life like that." -Boba said, scoffing at Kelin who was unfazed.

"You're a Bounty Hunter, right? You risk your life everyday. What's the different?" -Kelin ask with a chuckle.

"Because I want to take such risks..." -Boba replies with snort.

"There has been enough suffering." -Kelin said seriously."Because of this, many lost their families. Some became orphans, just like you. Do you think that everyone one of them deserves that kind of fate? Do you want your father legacy to be used by the Republic?"

"Shut up..." -Boba hisses at Kelin, who's expression remains calm. He gets up and prepares to leave. But before that, Boba put a small metal disc on a table in front of Kelin."Keep it and maybe I'll contact you...But I'm not making any promises." -With his last words, Boba made his way towards the exit.

Mira walks to Kelin, who examines the disc between his fingers. She sits nexto to him and looks at the disc with suspicion.

"Is this a communicator? I still don't think We can trust him. What would you tell him about your plan?" -Mira asks, trying not to snap at him. Why would he do such stupid thing and talk about the plan with stranger."That was a mistake. I should go after him and silence him."

"No...Leave alone." -Kelin said, looking Mira in the eyes."He got the message. If he joins us, that great. If not, well it wasn't meant to be."

"You're going to be the end of me, you know that?" -Mira said with sigh, making Kelin laught."It's no funny..."

"You can't be serious all the time." -Kelin said, poking her arm with his elbow. She looks at him in confusion."Everyone needs to forget about reality, even for second. And enjoy things around you, nevermind if they will perish...Okay?"

His words seem to make Mira think about how she acts. Her grandmother was the same. Saying about enjoying the little things and all. But she never truely understood what she meant. Even if she knows Kelin for few days, Mira seem to finally learn what havinga friend might be like. Though, her pride is to big to admit such thing.

"Whatever...Are We going now? I don't know if leaving Hk-55 outside was a good idea." -Mira said and Kelin quickly nods. They both rush out of the cantina to see if their murderous droid companion didn't kill anyone. Fortunately, no one was hurt."Good...At least We won't have problem with guards. So, now what?"

"I'll let the Force guide us." -Kelin said, as they put their hoods on again.

"Let's do that..." -Mira sound less optimistic as oppose to Kelin. But she has no other choice than to follow Kelin around.

Walking around and seeing so many races around, brings smile to Kelin face. He wish the every place like this. All races living together in peace. Or at least what it appears to be. Upon touching the Force to feel the area around him, Kelin was surprise to feel such fear. Everyone that was passing him and his crew felt the same for some reason. He wanted to reach further, but a scream of woman cut him off.

That loud scream came from the alley next to them. Kelin and Mira turn their heads to see a young woman, who was in her 20's years, being toss around by four humanoid aliens. Those were Falleen, a sentient species of reptillian humanoids who had a distinctive alien appearance. They were distinguished by their mottled green skin, ridged skulls, and their long, black hair which they typically wore in ponytails. But what surprise Kelin was insygnia on their armor. It was the Black Sun.

"C'mon, Mira. We gotta help her." -Kelin said and Mira nods. She dash at the attackers, while Kelin pull out a rusty pipe out of the wall and rushes after Mira."Hey, leave her alone!"

One of Falleen turn their head around, only to receive a jaw breaking kick from Mira's boot. Using the confusion to his advantage, Kelin hit the Falleen on his right in the stomach and then in the face.

Using the Force to speed up their movements, Kelin and Mira were able to avoid being hit. Eventually one of them pull a blaster, while taking the woman hostage. HK-55 took out his blasters, but he was suddenly stun from behind and then pull back by shadowy figure. As Mira was fighting with one of remaining Falleens, Kelin force pulls the blaster from the other Falleen who has a hostage. Out of nowhere, someone shot Kelin and Mira with stun ray, causing them to fall to the ground. The Falleen who was behind the hostage takes few steps and then is surprise by the Woman who took a stun gun, turn around and shot him. The Falleen hits the ground and Woman walks to him and kicks him.

"Great...The plan is ruined." -Woman said, as she hides her blaster."So, what are We going to do with them?"

"Since their ruined our plan, thus causing an obstruction, We have to arrest them." -The same shadowy figure said. He came out of shadows to reveal a man in his late 40's in Telosian Captain uniform."Especially since They're Jedi."


	5. Chapter 5

„Chapter 5"

"Black Sun"

[Coruscant. Jedi Temple]

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a large greenhouse located at the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Containing waterfalls and huge amounts of flora, meditative areas, pottery, and stone walkways, the chamber serves as a meditative retreat for the members of the Jedi Order while staying in the Temple. Besides the beauty of the gardens, the chamber also was home to technological wonders. In the rafters of the room was a large collection of lighting banks that disguised the ceiling as an outdoor sky. The combination of light and canvas completed the illusion that gave the room its feel of a completely separate environment from that of Coruscant. Beyond the canvas was a system of catwalks and ramps which allowed the Temple employees and servicemen to move about unseen amongst the lighting and atmospheric control banks.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." -Yoda starts, taking a deep breath beside Ahsoka, who was sitting next to him.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." She continues, relaxing her all muscles.

"There is no passion, there is serenity." -Yoda said, his body slowly rising from the ground.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony."Ahsoka lightsaber unclips itself from her belt and begins to levitate around her.

"There is no death, there is the Force." -Yoda finishes, his body touching the ground again. Ahsoka lightsaber gently touches the ground as well."How do you feel, Ahsoka?"

"Better...Not as much as I was hoping, but yes...I'm better now." -Ahsoka said, a tiny smile touching her lips."Master Yoda...?"

"Yes?" -Old Master asks, looking at the Young Padawan.

"Do you think...that We'll be able to stop this War? To stop this senseless suffering, so nobody has to die for nothing?" -Ahsoka asks, looking down at her lightsaber. The Jedi should use their lightsaber as the last resort, but these days are different.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future.." -Yoda said, lowering his head. He knows what Ahsoka words mean. That nobody like Kelin has to die because of this War."The dark side clouds everything. impossible to see the future is..."

"Not that I want to be disrespectful...But how is it possible? That the Dark Side grew so strong that not even You can see what the future holds?" -Ahsoka asks, trying her best not to insult the Grand Master. But to her surprise, Yoda chuckles.

"True, it is. Unsure I am of the path our Order is taking." -Yoda said, his eyes close."Prevent the War, We were supposed to. Not take part in it."

"Master...I'm not sure if I'm ready to join my Master yet." Ahsoka admits, Yoda opening his eyes to that."I don't suppose you can spare some time for me..."

"Of course, I can." -Yoda said with a small smile."In need of extra session, are you?"

"Not quite...I want to become better Jedi." -Ahsoka said and Yoda stands up."To help me strengthen my connection to the Force and teach me what you can. So that I can be better Padawan to my Master."

"Yes, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression; the dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will." -Yoda explains as Ahsoka picks her lightsaber.

"I understand that, Master Yoda." -Ahsoka said firmly, getting back on her feet."I'm not afraid..."

"You will be..." -Yoda said with chilling voice."You will be..."

[Telos, Prison Block]

Kelin groans as his eyes flutter open. He looks around to see bleak walls and ceiling. He turns his head to the right to see Mira meditating.

"Ugh...What happened?" -Kelin asks, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Ah, You're finally awake. Well, as you can see We're in prison cell." -Mira explains, her voice not trying to hide her annoyance."If this is how people of Telos treat anyone who wants to help...then We might want to relocate..."

"Great...They took our lightsabers." -Kelin said, noticing that now they were wearing prisoner clothes.

"Yes, and now they most likely think We're Jedi." -Mira said with a sigh. She gets up and walks to Kelin, who's head was now resting on the cold metal wall."Let just say that Telos doesn't enjoy having Jedi around."

"Wait...Where is HK-55?" -Kelin asks worriedly. This droid would do anything to save his Master. Anything.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping that IT didn't make our situation far worse." -Mira said, shivering at the thought of that damn tin can. She turns her gaze from Kelin to the force field doors."Someone's coming..."

A second later, the force field doors open and two figures enter the cell. Man and Woman. The Man was wearing a captain uniform and was in his 40's. He has brown hair with a bit of gray in them. His eyes were green with scars under them. The Woman was in her 20's, with short brown hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a Telosian uniform with golden star strap on her left breast. It was the same Woman, who harassed by Falleen gang

"Look...Our guests are awake." -The woman said in a sweet tone. But through the Force, Kelin knew she was angry at them. But what for? They're just trying to help."Let me ask you this...What is the Jedi doing on Telos?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Amai. Which is We'll question them right now." -The man calmly said to Amai. Unlike her, He was calm. Though, there was some anger in him."Now, I'm Captain of the Telos Militia. My name is Jeadar Brafad. This is, Amai Giatan. Now tell me...What is the Jedi doing here on Telos? I think we made it clear that We won't take Republic side in the Clone Wars."

"We're not Jedi..." -Kelin states and Mira agrees with a nod.

"Care to explain the lightsabers We found on You, then?" -Jeadar asks.

"Just because We carry lightsabers doesn't Mean We're Jedi." -Mira replies, holding her arms together.

"Yes, unless You're a Sith. But you don't look like one." -Amai said smugly."So what should we do with them?"

"Although they didn't break a law by helping a person in need...They still caused an impediment in our case." -Jeadar said with a sigh.

"Like I was in any need of help from those brats." -Amai said with a scoff.

"Then why did you allow them to throw you around?" -Kelin asks and Amai shakes her head.

"Let's just say it was part of the plan and that's it." -Amai replies, not wanting to say more.

"Um...Where is our droid?" -Kelin asks nervously.

"You mean HK-55? Your droid is fine and simply deactivated." -Jeadar said, surprising the two."Yes, I know the stories from the Old Republic. It's shocking that You managed to find one."

"Where did you find it?" -Amai question eagerly. She was a fan of HK units and always wanted to have one.

"Let's just call it an accident." -Kelin replies smugly, causing Amai to huff.

"Anyway...We can't let you out yet. Not only did You interrupted our operation, but since You're Jedi as well, We need to know what's your mission on Telos is."

"Didn't You listen? We're not the Jedi." -Mira said firmly, causing Amai to laugh.

"Right...And I'm Jabba The Hutt." -Amai said sarcastically. Kelin sighs and wonders how to get out of this situation.

"What does the Black Sun doing on Telos?" -Kelin finally asks. Jeadar and Amai both look at Kelin a rather curious look."What...?"

"What do You know about the Black Sun?" -Jeadar asks and Kelin raises an eyebrow.

"They are a Crime Syndicate..." -Kelin replies with shrug. He learns about them from overhearing some Jedi Masters talking about Black Sun.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from Jeadar pocket. He takes out his holodisk and activates it. A projection of a Woman in her 40's appears before him.

"My Lady, is everything okay?" -Jeadar asks with a respectful bow of his head.

[...Yes, but I would like to speak with The Jedi...]

Kelin sighs upon hearing being called a Jedi. He was no longer one. The Force opened his eyes to see what Jedi can't see. That their Order will fall eventually. He can feel the Dark Side of the Force coming from Coruscant even here. Whoever is pulling the strings in this War will be stopped. Whatever it takes.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" -Amai aks with shock in her voice. Why would she want to meet with a Jedi?

[...Yes, I'm quite sure, Captain. Bring them in, now...]

With that, the transmission ends. Jeadar and Amai both look confused and puzzled. Why would the Ruler of Telos want with Jedi? As far as they knew, She hates the Jedi and Republic. But that did not mean she was siding with the Separatists. Her hate towards them was equal.

"That's new, am I right?" -Kelin asks smugly. Amai glares at him, slowly shaking his head.

"Don't get your hopes up." -Jeadar said firmly."Our Lady hates the Jedi. I wouldn't recommend doing anything stupid. She's not weak-minded, so don't try and pull a Mind Trick."

"Let's not waste any more time." -Amai and Captain Jeadar agrees with a nod.

[Later.]

Being escorted by Jeadar and Amai, Kelin and Mira enter a large room with few decorations. Walls were painted with deep red color with few silver columns. There was a blue carpet leading to the big round table. Behind the table was a chair, and in that chair was the same Woman from the Hologram. But now Kelin and Mira got a better look at her.

She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Her skin was fair, but there were a few small scars. She was wearing elegant blue robes with a high white collar. When she noticed them, she smiled at Mira for some reason.

"I can't believe it..." -Woman said with a gentle smile."You look just like her..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand..." -Mira said, dumbfounded. Who was this woman referring to?

"I'm not surprised. I guess that Esoli didn't tell you about me?" -At that Mira eyes widen and so does Kelin. Even Jeadar and Amai look confused.

"How do you know about my grandmother?" -Mira asks, narrowing her eyes at the Older Woman.

"My name is Rose Staane. I was your mother, good friend." -Rose said with a warm smile. Mira eyes became moist at the thought of her mother."Last time I saw her was when she was pregnant with you. But after that...I lost contact with her. If you're here then I guess she's not with us, huh?"

"Yes, she's not with us." -Mira replies sadly."Neither is my grandmother..."

A deep sadness appears on Rose face. She seems hurt by hearing this. Kelin felt a bit awkward, standing here and listening to the conversation. This was not his place to be. Not right now. He was pulled from his thoughts as Rose went to Mira and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry...I wish I could see her one last time, believe me." -Rose said with a sad sigh. They broke their hug and look at each other with a sad smile."Once I find the time, I'll tell you everything about her. But, back to you...How are you and what do you want from Telos?"

"My name is Kelin Durmic. And what I want depends on You, My Lady." -Kelin said in a respectful tone.

"Well, whatever you want from me will have to wait." -Rose said, narrowing her eyes at Kelin figure. There was something strange about the boy. It was hard to explain, but she felt like she can trust him."Because the two of you interrupted Captain Jeadar mission, We'll have formed a new plan.."

"Does it have anything to do with the Black Sun?" -Mira asks and Rose smiles. She was as perspective as her mother.

"Indeed...For the past few months, the Black Sun has been capturing civilians.." -Rose explains, sadness touching her face."We have no idea how they got here or where their base is. We only know that they're probably capturing civilians to sell them to slavery. Most of their targets are Young Women. Which why Lieutenant Giatan was supposed to be a bait. She had a tracking device on her so that We could find her later on and also find the base of Black Sun."

"We apologize for our actions. We didn't know..." -Mira said regretfully, but Rose shakes her head.

"There is no point in dwelling in the past. Besides, you wouldn't be your mother-daughter if you didn't help someone in need." -Rose said with a faint smile. Amai averted her eyes and grunted at the comment."Now that You're here, I might ask yours for help. We need to find Black Sun's base and drive them out of Telos. When that's done, I'll help you however I can..."

"I guess we have no choice, huh?" -Kelin comments and Mira agrees with a nod. They had to help people of Telos."I have an idea...Perhaps there might be someone who can help us."

"And who that might?" -Mira asks with confusion."You don't mean that guy you met at the cantina, right?"

"Who knows...Maybe he can help us?" -Kelin said with shrug, causing Mira to sigh. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I hope you know what You're doing. But, I'll still send lieutenant Giatan with you." -Rose said firmly and Kelin nods."Your plan is simple. Get into the base and make sure to cut any means of their escape. If you find any captured civilians...Make sure nothing happens to them."

"Sounds easy, but I get a feeling that it won't be this simple." -Kelin said and Rose nods.

"Yes. Black Sun is sharp and always on alert." -Rose said seriously."You'll be lucky if they won't sniff anything. Take anything you need, but I wouldn't recommend taking your lightsabers. Or that murderous droid. Where in the stars did you find it anyway?"

"With all due respect, my lady...But, is it wise to trust them?" -Captain Jeadar asks hesitantly.

"I trust Mira. If she trusts Kelin, then I have no reason not to trust him." -Rose said harshly. Despite meeting the girl a few minutes ago, she felt deeply connected to her. Just like to her Mother.

"How do you know my name?" -Mira asks.

"When she told me about being pregnant, I asked a lot of questions." -Rose said with a small smile."Such as the name she was going to give you child. She knew it would be a girl, so she picked Mira."

"Do you know anything about my father?" -Mira asks hopefully.

"I knew him. His name was Quidan Ethetro and he a good friend of mine." -Rose begins, drawing Mira attention."He was a pilot who was delivering cargo. He was helping me and your mother in our youth. He and your mother became very close."

"What happened to him?" -Mira asks, gulping fearfully.

"He went missing someday. Your mother and I went to search for him. Eventually, we found him...dead." -Mira closes her eyes and Rose puts her hand on her shoulder."His ship crashed on the route to Telos. We don't know how that happened, because your father was a good pilot. Not long after that Your Mother found out she's pregnant...I'm sorry, Mira."

"It's okay...At least I learned something about my father." -Mira said with a grateful smile."Thank you...Aunt Rose." -After hearing Mira calling her Aunt, Rose hugged again. But it was a short hug.

"Well...I guess you have a mission." -Rose said calmly."Kelin, make sure that your source is somehow connected to Black Sun. Your equipment and droid are waiting for you. Captain Jeadar will show the way and explain a few more thing. Make sure to get back safely..."

"We will don't worry." -Kelin assures with a grin.

End of chapter.

Hope you like it. Leave a review or drop a favorite.

*Boba will the same age as Kelin and Ashoka in this fanfic.


End file.
